


Devour

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Magic, Porn, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Loki (Marvel), Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A vampire Loki drinks Thor's blood during sex.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Devour

Loki straddled Thor’s hips and lowered himself onto Thor’s slicked erection, using Thor’s hardness to fill his needy channel and trapping Thor deep inside him. Thor cried out; Loki gave a small smirk and began riding his brother’s cock. He bounced up and down on him, gazing at Thor’s face, then reached to move Thor’s long blonde hair away from his neck. Loki stared intently at the flesh there and his cock twitched. Overcome with desire, Loki wrapped his hand around his erection, but Thor removed it and replaced it with his own curled fingers. Thor began to jerk Loki as Loki slammed on and off of him, eyes locked on Thor’s throat.

Ever since Loki had been made into a vampire, he had drunk only Thor’s blood, had fed only from his beloved. Now Thor grinned and nodded and turned his head to the side invitingly. Loki bent forward, laying his chest and stomach against Thor’s as he continued to raise and lower his pelvis. Thor’s arm was crushed between their bodies, but he managed to continue stroking Loki’s cock as their sex went on. 

Loki pressed a kiss to the side of Thor’s neck, then released the magic that disguised his fangs as regular teeth. He dragged their points gently over Thor’s flesh, scratching it lightly, teasingly, without breaking the skin. Thor made an urgent sound. Loki moaned softly, enjoying the beauty of his keen anticipation, of his ravenous hunger for the precious thing he was about to receive. 

He pressed another kiss to Thor’s neck, one of deep gratitude, then bit him at last, piercing the skin with the sharp tips of his fangs before widening the wounds with their shafts. Thor writhed and began to thrust up into Loki’s ass. The blood slid over Loki’s tongue and down his eager throat, and soon he deepened the force of his suck, drawing in greedy mouthfuls of the ambrosia that was Thor’s blood.

The taste aroused Loki to extremes he had never experienced before becoming a vampire. Though there were many challenges in his life as a vampire, in moments like this Loki was only blissful that fate had brought him this manner of achieving profound ecstasy and, even more prized, profound closeness with his beloved.

Thor gave Loki’s cock a gentle squeeze and made a desperate groan and Loki knew he was ready to climax. Loki was ready too, though he also felt that he could have drunk and rode Thor for all of eternity.

They orgasmed together, Loki taking a final swallow of Thor’s blood as they did so, then releasing his neck and licking the wounds clean. Thor gave a dreamy sigh as Loki used a wave of green magic from his hand to close the wounds, then planted a series of soft kisses over the spot they used to mark.

“I love you,” Thor murmured.

“I love you,” Loki whispered into his ear, then rolled off of him and they held each other close.


End file.
